


Raining Roses

by AngelboyJack



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelboyJack/pseuds/AngelboyJack





	

I’ve always loved the rain. The earthy smell that the ground gives off after it has just finished pouring. The sound of thunder and the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof. Sometimes when it rains, I turn off all the lights and lay on my floor, just to listen to the rain. As an only child, I never had someone to share my feelings about rain with. Though I was moderately popular in my school, I didn’t really feel comfortable enough with any of them to talk about the rain. I’ve never been sure why. Rain is just something I hold dear to me. It’s what I like the most about the world. My favorite movies are the ones where the most important scenes happen in the rain. I’ve never been quite sure why I love the rain so much or why it was so important to me, it just has always been there when no one else was. Well, until I met a boy. A boy who loved flowers. Roses in specifics. He moved in across the street, started going to my school. He’s a senior. I’m a sophomore. His laughing brown eyes danced with mischief and adventure. I could dive into those eyes and swim in their sweet pools. His tan skin, warm and soft, wishing to be drawn into his arms and held tight to his firm chest. His silky raven hair, curly and smooth. I want to run my fingers through those locks and kiss his forehead so I can feel his warm skin on my pale, chapped lips. I have these fantasies often. Though I know they will never come true, my daydreams do not cease.  
“Je t’aime, Parker.”  
He’d whisper it in my ear and his soft accented voice would fill my ears like music.  
“I love you too, Ruben”  
I would whisper back, enjoying the feeling of saying such things. It almost felt like I was a ghost to him. An apparition or vision. He always seemed to look right through me. When we would walk home, it was like I wasn’t there, but at night. It was different. He would sneak to my house. To my window. Whispering sweet nothings through it and into my bedroom. Sweet, sweet nothings that filled my brain with more and more fantasies. If he was in a good mood. Or on a special occasion, He’d come through the window and hold me at night, but before I had woke, he would be gone. Though it hurt my heart to watch my Rose boy leave. The need to be in his arms was more urgent. The next day I went to school. It was raining. I knew it would be a good day today. Upon arriving to school, I move the blonde hair sticking to my face out of the way, letting my blue eyes gaze around the hall. I felt like everyone was staring at me. Why was everyone staring at me?...did I do something wrong?..A boy with brown hair approached me. I asked for his reason and he glared straight into my confused blue pools. He shook his head in disapproval.I was confused even a bit scared. My throat was dry and I felt my blood run cold with the words that left his mouth.  
“So you’re a fag,huh?”  
I furrowed my eyebrows. Did he?..How did he..  
Ruben..  
I backed up, falling back onto my butt, my eyes were wide and I could feel the hate and dangerous feelings radiating from the group. I continued to go back, yelling for help..begging for them to stop.I called for help…

But No one came...

I went home that day. Ruben wasn’t with me.

 

\--------I was at home. I had not come to school today. I was afraid. Afraid of what they would do to him. My Rainy boy. Parker. I’m so sorry. When that boy approached me. I knew not of his name..but I knew of his social status. I knew what he could do. I was afraid. I was panicked. And now I stand in my bedroom, looking out the window at my Rainy boy..My Rainy boy, crying in the rain. Painted with bruises and cuts. They did that to him. And it is all because I was afraid. So I stand in my bathroom with a pistol to my heart, so to stop the ache and pain in my chest.As I pulled the trigger, tears cascading down my cheeks, the image of my laughing, smiling, rainy boy, dancing in the rain and kissing my lips. And I faded out of the world with a his name on my lips.--------

 

I went home that day. Ruben wasn’t with me. It was raining and I knew in that second. That it was only raining today to comfort me.


End file.
